Harry Potter and the Civil war of Hogwarts
by N123456789
Summary: Clouds of darkness are spreading across the land. Voldemort's influence is increasing. The 'Light' seems to be split. Who is the real enemy?
1. I: The order of the Phoenix

Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter nor any of the characters in it

Chapter 1:

The order of the Phoenix

Harry lay at the grass in the park near Privet Drive four. It was a hot summer day and there was a mild breeze running through his hair. There he was. The savior of the wizarding world, abandoned by his friends and the people he thought of as family. Living with his abusive and fiendish relatives in a little house in Surrey, for the 15th year in a row. Was there no justice in the world? He chuckled darkly at that thought, as it led his thoughts towards another topic he usually tried to keep his mind from.

He thought of what had happened just one month before. After defeating the maze, he and Cedric had gripped the cup together. Unfortunately the cup turned out to be a port-key.

The port-key left Harry confused, and before he knew, Cedric was lying beside him, dead. And as if that wasn't enough, fate just had to screw with him a bit more. He was incapacitated, bound against a gravestone, his blood being used to revive the very person who had killed his parents and countless other people. "Just my definition of a perfect Friday night," he thought sarcastically.

The Dark Lord himself had then called on all of his small Death Eaters, but not everyone had arrived. Harry could not help but smirk at the thought of what would happen to those who didn't. Whatever would happen, they deserved it.

Voldemort, or as Harry preferred to call him in the safety of his mind, Voldyshort had then told him to duel. With little to no formal training in duelling and only a small number of offensive spells at his disposition, he had no illusions of who would win this duel. That didn't mean he wasn't going to try his best though. Breathing heavily, both from fear and excitement, he drew his wand and took a duelling stance, almost a copy of Snape's from two years earlier.

A cutting curse on his lips, he rolled out of the way as the self-proclaimed Dark Lord threw a well-aimed Avada Kedavra at him. Hiding behind a gravestone, he pondered on what to do. Finally, he decided on doing something so reckless and foolish that no one would expect anyone to be stupid enough to try it. He walked out from behind the gravestone, mocking Voldemort all the while, before casting the simplest spell in his inventory, but overpowering it, to ensure that _if_ the Dark Lord was his by it, well, let's just say the house behind him would have a hole, very similar to the shape of a person in it.

An Avada Kedavra collided with it and, long story short, it ended with Harry managing to summon the Cup and Cedric's body before port-keying back to Hogwarts. Landing in the middle of the Quidditch stadium, where all of the hedges had been burnt to ashes, seemingly in the attempt to find Cedric and him.

Moody had then told him to accompany him to his office. He had then asked some rather alarming questions and even confessed to be a Death Eater. But by the time he said that, a _Reducto_pulverised the door, followed by a _Petrificus Totalus_that put Moody in a body-bind. In the door stood Albus Dumbledore, a look on his face the world had not seen since the last war. A look of fury, of unrestrained fury. A look that could scare even Voldemort, not to mention the death-eater who was the target of his fury. "Moody's" appearance had then changed into that of a man Harry had seen earlier that year, in Dumbledore's office, more precisely in his pensieve. The assumed deceased Death Eater, Bartemius Crouch Jr.

Then Dumbledore had decided to tell Harry what he had been denied three years ago. The reason why Voldemort was after his blood. Literally. It seemed that there was a prophecy about him and Voldemort that had been made even before he was born. Dumbledore had shown him a memory of Sibyll Trelawney, who, apparently, had made the prophecy. "A Savior is coming! Born to those who have trice defied the Dark Lord, born as the seventh month dies. And the Dark Lord will find him an equal and mark him as such. But he will have the power that the Dark Lord knows not. And neither of them can live if the other lives." The dreamy image of Trelawney had said. Harry didn't believe for a second that the prophecy was true. Just look at who had told Dumbledore it. Trelawney! Honestly. If any of her prophecies had been true he would have died long ago. If Dumbledork wanted a pawn so bad couldn't he at least show him some respect and make a believable lie? He honestly didn't get it. It didn't make it better that Voldemort apparently believed it and that Harry's parents and Cedric had been killed because of it.

The summer holidays had come quickly after that, and with them, the inevitable return to the Dursleys.

Now Harry had finally gotten past the stage of grieve over Cedric's dead. It no longer hurt to think of his fellow champion. The only emotion he got when he thought of that night was hate and longing for vengeance against Voldemort. Vengeance for all the people he had killed. Cause whatever there was said about him, Harry wasn't a selfish boy. It was seldom that he got completely locked up in his own problems. It was always the world's problems that became his problems. Yet still he was a bit selfish. The thing he wished for the most was to have a family that loved. Yet, fate had taken his parents from him and sent his godfather (or was it dogfather) to Azkaban, the wizard's jail. Yet this summer there was two things that made him quite angry. And that was Harry speaking. He had an incredibly self-control. When Harry was annoyed most people would, in his place, have exploded of rage. Yet those two things made him angry and hurt.

First and foremost, Sirius had promised Harry could stay with him for the summer. He was wondering if Sirius couldn't come or if he had just forgotten him. It wouldn't be first time he was forgotten by people. And second, no one had written him since the summer holidays had started. It was not the first time he had been let down by his friends and probably not the last. He was actually beginning to consider if they were actually his friends. The two first years he had known them had been fine. But then in third year Hermione had gotten his Firebolt confiscated and last year Ron had let his jealousy of Harry cloud his mind. He had not believed Harry when he had said he hadn't entered himself in the tournament.

But for now he did not want to think of them. He wanted to think of everything he had gotten done since he had returned to Privet Drive. He had found out that he could actually do wandless magic. Not nearly as powerful as he could with his wand though but he suspected that it was just a question of training.

He had also managed to collect all of his belongings, shrink them and pack them. All of them, except for the invisibility cloak, and his wand. Now he just wanted to lie down and enjoy the last sunlight of the day. In a few minutes he would be going to get the Knight bus and ride to _The Leaky Cauldron._

Then suddenly the air became very cold and the happiness seemed to be drained from the place. Harry flew up and looked around. There, to his right came a ten, no twenty dementors at least. Harry reacted instinctively by stretching his arm towards them and yelled:" Expecto Patronum". Prongs flew out of his hand and attacked the dementors. But this time there was something different about his attack. The dementors Prongs attacked didn't just flee, they were burst in flames and died. But as far as Harry knew no on had ever killed a dementor before? He knew he had to get going quickly. He shrunk his trunk and made it feather light wandless and went to the nearest road. Here he waved his wand and seemingly out of nowhere the Knight bus appeared. Stan Shunpike began to ramble his usual speech about the prices and such, but Harry cut him off by handing him 11 sickles and saying:" Leaky Cauldron, please."

About ten minutes after Harry had arrived he had been checked in and was getting settled in at his room. He had good time so he didn't rush it like he would have done if he had still been with the Dursleys. Then at the time he was finished he finally let his body relax on the bed where he collapsed from exhaustion.

Sometime about ten O'clock in the morning someone was knocking on the door. "I'm coming aunt Petunia, I'm coming," was all Harry said. When the knocking kept on he found his glasses and opened the door only to find Tom standing outside. "Good morning Mister Potter. There is someone here to see you. They are waiting down at the bar," he said. Harry then asked: "Who is it?"" Well you'd better get down there and see Mister Potter. They won't be around all day." With that Tom turned around and headed for the bar.

When Harry looked around for any persons in the bar area that might have come for him there was one person in particular that stood out. Albus Dumbledore, in person, sat in a corner of the bar with a few others that Harry recognised was Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, a well-known black dog, Alastor Moody and a few aurors if their clothes were anything to judge by.

Harry walked to the table and sat down. "Good morning. For what reason are you all here today?" He asked everyone around the table.

"You know very well why we are here, Potter," growled Moody: "You used a patronus in a muggle quarter, for Merlin's sake."

"Then you shrank your trunk and left. Harry it is very important that you stay with your relatives. I thought I had made that clear last month." Dumbledore continued quietly.

"Yeah, that's right. I have to stay in a house where the inhabitants, hate me, beat me, use me as a slave; because it's supposed to PROTECT ME. I have had more life threatening situations in that house than everywhere else TOGETHER. 'Uncle' Vernon beat me within an inch of death a dozen times and locked me in a CUPBOARD for WEEKS without ANY OF YOU taking affair. So excuse me if I can't see why I should be safer there than anywhere else. And since you so obviously knew about it…"

"Harry, I never knew anything about it" Dumbledore said, but Harry just continued.

"Because you had planted a monitoring charm on me I've started to think of reasons why you wouldn't step in and stop it. I have come to the conclusion that you aren't keeping me there because of my protection but for their safety. But I ain't gonna go back. They have used me as protection for the last time."

"Harry you can't mean that. What if Voldemort…"

"Attacks them? Kills them? Honestly _Albus_ do you really think I care? 'Cause then you are even more stupid than I had imagined. I wouldn't even shed a tear if I heard they were dead. They hated me, I hated them and yet you have forced me to stay with them and protect them the last 14 YEARS. Now WHY are you here?"

"We are here to tell you a few things Harry." Remus started: "First and most important we want you to come with us. We were going to get you at Privet Drive but since you so obviously weren't there we began looking for you. Dumbledore have summoned a group of people who fought Voldemort first time around and we can keep you safe. If you go with us to the headquarters we can tell you more. Second we would like to know how you killed those dementors. And third and last we would like to know how you did magic without the ministry knowing. Understand we only want to know so that we can keep you safe."

"Professors I want to ask you one thing. WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? FIRST YOU LEAVE ME A WHOLE BLOODY MONTH AT THE DURSLEYS. THEN NO ONE WRITES ME WHICH I ALSO THINK IS YOUR DOING AND THEN YOU COME HERE AND EXPECT ME TO FOLLOW YOUR ORDERS LIKE A MINDLESS LAPDOG. BUT I CAN TELL YOU ONE THING. UNTIL YOU TREAT ME LIKE A PERSON AND NOT A PAWN I WILL NOT FOLLOW ANY OF YOU. YOU AND YOUR LITTLE GROUP CAN GO TO HELL FOR ALL I CARE. AND YOU PADFOOT," Harry shouted so hard that he was having a hard time getting air, but no one seemed to have noticed. He now turned to the dog: "YOU PROMISED TO GET ME OUT OF THERE BUT WHAT HAPPENS. YOU LEAVE ME THERE LIKE EVERYONE ELSE WITHOUT EVEN A LETTER TO EXPLAIN THE CHANGE OF PLANS. And now if you will have me excused I have some things to take care of." With this last, cold comment Harry turned and walked out to Diagon Alley's entrance, leaving a group of openly gaping wizards standing in the exact position they were

He went to Flourish and Blotts first and looked for some good books on curses. He had decided to get better at duelling after his duel with Voldemort. After a good half hour he had found a whole pile of books which he took to the desk. Then his eye caught a book on a shelve behind the desk. _Warding and Cursebreaking- How to protect your house or attack other's._He decided to get that as well because Dumbledore's lapdogs might try to break into his room at _The Leaky Cauldron._

After he had paid and found out how little money he had left in his pouch, he went to Gringotts. He stood in line for perhaps ten or fifteen minutes before it was his turn.

"Greetings honoured Goblin, I am Harry James Potter, and I wish to withdraw some money from my vault. However, I appear to have lost my key." He said.

"Place your hand on the hand shaped metal plate on the desk and we'll take care of it." The goblin responded, clearly astounded by the amount of respect Harry had shown him. Harry placed his hand on the plate at felt a sting in his right index finger. Then it sucked a drop of blood.

"It seems you are who you say you are Mister Potter. Which of your vaults do you wish to visit today?" Gornuk asked.

"Just my… Wait, did you just say vaults? Do I have more than one vault?" Harry asked now utterly confused.

"Yes Mister Potter you have three vaults right now. The Potter trust vault, the Potter family vault and the Gryffindor family vault. We can make an inheritance test to see if you should have any other vaults. The inheritance test also shows if you have any magical talents like the talent to become an animagus, or perhaps metamorphmagic. Would you like to go through the test?"

"Yeah, why not? But can we get it done as fast as possible? I would like to get my shopping done today and return to my room at _The Leaky Cauldron._"

"Most certainly Mister Potter. Griphook will show you to the ritual room."

"Follow me," said Griphook.

"Weren't you the one who showed me to my vault, back when I was here the first time?" Harry asked, tilting his head curiously, as he was sure he'd heard the name before.

"Indeed I am Mister Potter. Now, do you want to get this done, or stand here all day?" Griphook answered gruffly, while actually being flattered that Harry had remembered him.

They walked some time before they came to a huge door made of several different kinds of gemstones, like rubies or sapphires. Ron would probably have been stunned and made an impolite commentary like _I wonder how much it cost to make that?_or something in the lines of that. When they stepped through the door Harry saw a small pool on the ground and a lot of different shields on the wall. On two of the walls the shield were painted with coats of arms, but on the other two it was different drawings that probably showed magical abilities.

"Take your clothes off." Griphook ordered.

"What?" Harry said, now even more confused than before.

"Take your clothes off. You are going to bathe in the pool." Griphook repeated. This time Harry just did what he was told. He took off his clothes and jumped in the pool. As soon as he got underwater a plate of glass shot over the pool. Harry tried to get up but it wouldn't move an inch. He was losing oxygen quickly, but couldn't get up. In the end he passed out from lack of oxygen.

When he woke up he was out of the pool again. He was all dry and dressed in his own clothes. On the walls there were a number of shields lighting up. There was the two he already knew, Potter and Gryffindor, but there were also a few he didn't know. When he asked Griphook about those he said: "Well Mister Potter, it seems that you are sole heir to the ancient houses of Potter and Gryffindor. Then you are also heir to the ancient house of Black. But since the Potters aren't related to the house of Gryffindor that must mean that your mother was actually a pureblood."

Harry was shocked. He had never thought that his mother might not be a muggle-born, just a muggle-raised witch. And for her to be of the house of Gryffindor… It was just very hard to take in.

"Now, since an underage wizard can't be the head of an ancient house, you will be emancipated. You are now Lord Potter. Now to your magical abilities. It seems that you are a war mage, have an animagusform, are an elemental and," Griphook looked at Harry now," have the gift of all-speech. All-speech means that you can speak whatever you want to just by concentrating. You will find that if I speak my own language you will also understand. _Therefore I would prefer to converse in my own language, as English sound so barbaric."_ The last bit had come out in Gobbledegook, the Goblin language.

"_Fine, but can I see a list over things I own? I would like to know if there is anything useful."_

"_As you please milord."_

Griphook summoned a list of everything in each vault. The Potter vault contained a variety of ancient weapons, artefacts, books and enough money to buy half of Britain. The Potter estates were spread all over the world. He had a penthouse in London, the Potter Mansion in northern England, a castle in Scotland, a few houses in France, one in Rome and a small mansion in the Caribbean. The Gryffindor vault looked quite similar to the Potter vault, with ancient weapons, artefacts, books and loads of money. Their estates were, like the Potters, spread all over the world. Harry didn't want to look them all over but it looked like he could buy all Britain, wizarding and muggle, just with those two vaults. The rest of the vaults had a little less in them and a few less estates but in whole Harry thought that he had been quite lucky.

"Thanks Griphook. I would like to bring Gryffindor's sword but the last time I saw that it was in a box in the Headmaster's office. Is it possible for me to get it without Dumbledore knowing?"Harry asked.

Griphook answered: "Yes, Lord Potter-Gryffindor you can summon your sword by simply thinking about wanting it while you wear the Gryffindor signet ring. I have brought the Potter and the Gryffindor signet rings. The Potters also have an ancient sword like Gryffindor's and it works the same way." He gave Harry the signet rings who took them on the index fingers of each hand at the same moment. He then summoned the swords and they materialised in his hands. Harry stood there and swung them for a short while with a feral grin on his face. The goblin noticed the grin on his face, and decided right there that he didn't ever want to cross this wizards. Harry then put them in their sheets, which had magically materialised at his sides. He then said what else he wanted from the boxes.

"I would also like to have one of the pensieves in the Potter family vault, Gryffindor's enchanted knifes, all the books of both vaults, 100.000 galleons and a bag that can have it all inside with a featherlight charm on it." Harry stated in a commanding tone he didn't even know he had.

Griphook called a dozen goblins to go fetch the things Harry had mentioned. By the time they arrived Harry had found out with himself what to buy. He was going to buy a full set of dragonhide-armor for himself. He was also going to get himself a multi-compartment trunk with a full set of furniture and one for all his books. Even the bottomless bag was almost full, between all the books and the galleons. And he still had to get some decent clothes. But that could wait. He didn't want to wait much longer to go back and ward his room.

He found a shop that sold dragonhide-armor. He went inside and was met with a surprising sight. Sirius Black stood there looking at different hides. Harry sneaked up to the back of him and punched him at the shoulder.

Sirius turned while he grumbled, "You little… Harry?"

"In own lordship," Harry grinned. "But Sirius, seriously what happened? Why didn't you get me?"

"Come on pup, you know me. If it weren't 'cause of Dumbledore thinking it was too dangerous to come and get you I would have come at first possible opportunity. But now that you are away from the Dursleys anyway there shouldn't be anything to hinder me from taking you in. And I'm sorry about not writing you but Dumbledore told us we could not write you. And after he intercepted the first ten owls I tried to send without him knowing I couldn't continue. But what in the bloody hell do you mean by _in own lordship_?" Sirius asked. Harry explained what had happened at Gringotts and why he was here. Sirius looked thoughtful for a moment, but then thought that it was hilarious that Harry was now a Lord, while he couldn't become a Lord of Black because he was wanted by the Ministry of Magic. He began to help Harry decide what hide looked best at him. They ended up choosing two sets. One to use for normal days and one for battles. The one for normal days looked suspiciously like his school robes but in Hungarian Horntail-hide. The battle one was made like traditional battle robes and was made in a combination of Hungarian Horntail, Chinese Fireball and Romanian Longhorn. He wore the normal robes when they went to the trunk-shop. Harry bought a trunk with seven compartments and full furniture.

They then went back to _The Leaky Cauldron_to meet with the others. Harry was still not very fond of Dumbledore, but seeing as Sirius lived where Dumbledore wanted to take him, he decided to go. Dumbledore told Harry that _the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix is on Grimmauld place 12._They then took a portkey since Harry had not yet learned how to apparate. There Harry was told where his room was and went up there. In his room were Ron and Hermione, sitting next to each other on one of the beds kissing soundly.

"Ehm, ehm," Harry said. That earned him the focus of the pair. Hermione ran to him hugging him so hard he couldn't breathe.

"Can't breathe…" Harry whispered. Hermione quickly let him go.

"Hi Harry. I'm sorry Dumbledore told us not to write or contact you. We couldn't do anything." Hermione said after letting him go.

"Yeah hi mate. I'm sorry too but, yah know, like 'Mione said." Ron said.

Growling, Harry's fingers twitches, as if wanting to grab his wand and curse them into oblivion, "Sorry? You are SORRY? YOU LEFT ME WITH MY RELATIVES THE ENTIRE SUMMER SO FAR. IT TOOK A BLOODY DEMENTOR ATTACK FOR YOU TO REALISE THAT PERHAPS I SHOULDN'T BE THERE." Calming down a bit, he looks sadly at them, "Dumbledore told you not to contact me? Bloody idiots. Would I have let that stop me from writing to you? Some friends you are. Or should I call you 'couple'?" He turns around to leave the room, while throwing a hex at the two, pinning them together by the lips, "Enjoy."

Suddenly, the last person he had expected to see, with the possible exception of Voldemort, entered the room. Daphne Greengrass, the Ice Queen of Slytherin, stood there, taking in everything, from the sad expressions on most peoples' faces, to the enraged expressions of others, to the couple whose lips were currently locked together. Finally she turned to Harry, before breaking out laughing.

"I told them to tell you. I told them." She managed to say between laughs.

Chuckling darkly himself, Harry walked out of the room, heading towards the library. Daphne, however, caught up to him before he got very far. "So, Potter, how was the summer of 'The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Lie'?"

Shrugging, he replied, "It was fine. Between being afraid I might hex them into oblivion and "uncle" Vernon having a bad time at the job my relatives have been too busy to beat me within an inch of death or use me as their personal slave. Oh, and then I was attacked by a pack of dementors. I would like to know how that happened when the Order is supposed to keep an eye on me. But still all in all it was the best summer in my life so far. How has your summer been?"

Daphne "Well, it was good enough until about a week ago. My family have always been neutral in all Light vs. Dark conflicts but then a Death Eater came and set that we could join You-know-who or die. Dad attacked him for threatening the family and ended up making him flee. But we were sure there would come more so we collected our stuff and headed towards Hogwarts. We asked Dumbledore to hide us and he took us here. But what did you mean by _beat me within an inch of death_? And _Use me as their personal slave?_"

"Well for me to tell you that you need to know one thing. My relatives HATE me. They hate anything that has to do with magic but they hate me even more. They beat me up quite often when I was younger. But it stopped about the summer before fourth year. I assume you know of Sirius," Daphne nodded to this, "Well it actually stopped because they were afraid that he would come and transform them into something else like bats or pigs. The same goes for the "personal slave thing". I used to cook all meals in the house, they only gave me leftovers, clean the whole house, do all the gardening needed and then find something else. They could always come up with something else I could do, for example clean Dudley's (Harry spat the name out as were it venom) room or clean the bathroom with a toothbrush one more time. Now they rarely disturb me at all. Except the last few days before the dementor-attack. I don't know why but it seemed that they weren't so afraid of me at that time." Harry finished. Daphne was looking at him with wide eyes. She had never thought that Harry Potter had been abused as a child. Yes, there had been rumours that he hadn't been treated well, but she had never thought that it was this bad. And the way he talked about it. As if it was every day. It made it all much worse. And the dementor attack. The indifference in his voice made her shiver. He talked about the beings she had feared more than Voldemort her whole life like they were small bunnies.

"W-w-what ha-ha-happened?" She asked trying as hard as she could not to stutter. It didn't succeed very well. Harry looked at her. He had never seen Hogwarts ice Queen lose her cold mask. It was as if she was worried about what might have happened to him. Which was exactly what she was but he didn't know that at that time.

"Well I used my patronus. But something strange happened. I had planned to ask Hermione about it. My patronus, which by the way is a stag, didn't just make the dementors flee, it actually killed them. Oh, and yeah, I did it without a wand. I've been doing magic without a wand the whole summer. Well that's about it."

By the time he was finished Daphne was stunned by the shock. Potter had KILLED a dementor. And without a wand. Wandless magic was nearly unheard of. In fact the only person she knew who was supposed to be a warmage. That person was Merlin. Even Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of his time, couldn't do wandless magic except in form of accidental magic. And Harry talked about like it was nothing. It was also not just nearly but COMPLETELY unheard of to kill a dementor. It shouldn't be possible, much less without a wand. But the again all the evidence was there. The cloaks of the dementors. The fact that the ministry didn't seem to know about it. That and the fact that warmages was said to be incredibly powerful wizards and all of them was, according to legend, also an elemental. But what element would fit Harry?

"Harry, Daphne come down here. Dinner's ready," Mrs. Weasley yelled. They went down there and ate their dinner. Harry talked some more with Daphne and found that he actually liked her. She seemed like an honest and straightforward person when you got past the Ice Queen facade she used to keep the boys at bay when she was at Hogwarts. She also didn't think of Harry as "The-boy-who-lived" but as Harry. That was something Harry valued quite much.

By the time they had finished dinner, Sirius and Mrs. Weasley had gotten into a fiery discussion.

"YOU WILL MOST DEFINITELY NOT TELL HIM ANYTHING ABOUT THE ORDER!" Mrs. Weasley yelled.

"THAT IS NOT SOMETHING YOU DECIDE. HARRY IS MY GODSON AND I PLAN TO TELL HIM EVERYTHING HE NEEDS TO KNOW NO MATTER WHAT YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE THINKS." Sirius shouted back. He turned to Harry: "Harry, I'm sorry about Molly. She does not think you should know anything about was the order does. I, on the other side, think that you should know everything that we know and do as it is you, Voldemort is trying to kill. Now, as you probably already know you are at the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore created the Order the last time Voldemort was rising. We try to sabotage his plans and kill his Death Eaters as much as possible without attracting unwanted attention. But this time we are also guarding the…"

"YOU STOP RIGHT THERE. HARRY DOES MOST DEFINITELY NOT NEED TO KNOW ABOUT THAT. YOU KNOW FULLY WELL THAT IT IS ORDER ONLY BUSINESS." Molly began to yell at Sirius.

"What should I not know about? The prophecy? The potential Death Eater recruits? You forget one thing. I HAVE A BLOODY LINK TO THE PERSON DOING THIS. I CAN SEE WHAT HE DOES WHEN HE IS HAPPY OR MAD. AND BY THE WAY DUMBLEDORE TOLD ME THE PROPHECY AFTER THE FINAL TASK. SO WHAT IS IT THAT I CANNOT KNOW?" Harry yelled at Mrs. Weasley. She began to tremble at the thought of what this boy knew and had seen. She quickly apologised and excused herself. No one saw her for the next day.

"Well, Sirius what was you about to tell me before you were so rudely interrupted?" He asked, but Sirius still sat stunned, impressed that anyone could get away with shouting to Mrs. Weasley like that without being yelled back at.

"Eh, well I was going to tell you about the two things you just said so, I guess that was it. Well to a lighter subject, when was the last time you got a haircut Harry? You seem to need one." Sirius answered. He was also impressed that Harry actually knew about those things and weren't freaked out of his mind. At least it didn't seem like that.

"About 7 years give-an-take a couple months." Harry stated like it was the most normal thing in the world. The rest of the gathered people just looked at him in awe.

"What, are there anything wrong?" He asked utterly confused.

"Harry, there are two signs of a metamorphmagus. Though one being the hair and eyes changing colour all the time when the person is a baby, there is another one. That is that something the person likes about themselves stays the same no matter what. That being a hairstyle or something else that normally changes. It would seem that you are a metamorphmagus." Remus told him.

"What exactly is a metamorphmagus?" Harry asked, playing the 'muggle-raised' card, even though the Goblins had explained in detail about metamorphmagic. The others looked confused at him, because that was something everyone knew, but then they remembered where he had lived and it all clicked.

"A metamorphmagus is a person that can change their appearance at will. You could, for example, change your eye colour or your hair colour, or even your whole body. That means that you will be able to do a lot of things that normal persons can't. An example to that is that even a veteran auror, like myself, can't change his or her appearance completely through transfiguration, only to a certain degree. After that he or she will have to resort to polyjuice potion or illusions. And since both of these have serious disadvantages, a metamorphmagus would do the job better. That gives you certain advantages to several careers at the ministry. One being of course, the auror career where your ability would help a lot on intelligence missions, another being a career as an unspeakable in the department of mysteries. They often recruit people with special abilities like being a metamorphmagus." Moody growled. Everyone stared at him in amazement. Moody never spoke more than necessary and he had just given Harry a short speech.

"Well, I'll think about it. Actually the person impersonating you this year also told me I would make a good auror. But, as I said I will think about it. Who knows, I might find something I would rather do?" Harry told them. He thought that Moody made some valid points, but he would decide for himself, not let others do it for him. He went up to his room and lay on his bed. The moment his head touched the pillow he was fast asleep.


	2. II: Elemental

Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter nor any of the characters in it

Chapter 2:

Elemental

Harry awoke the next morning feeling more fresh and ready for the day than he had been all summer. He decided that he would take a look around the house. He would also see if there was a library that he could use for some research on spells to help him in the fight against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. He wants to know some of the more dangerous spells and curses.

When he reached the library there was someone in there already. Daphne sat and read a book that looked far too girlish for "The Ice Queen of Hogwarts". He looked at the titles on the books in the shelves. There was everything from _**Enchantments for beginners**_to _**How to curse your enemies into oblivion without breaking the law**_. There was even books like _**The Unforgivables: How to use, recognize and break them**_and _**Blood Magic: Rituals, Curses and spells**__._ He settled for a book called _**Duelling: An Art**__. _It was a medium-sized book that seemed to have a lot of good info on duelling and curses.

He sat on the couch next to Daphne and read for a good part of the next hour. Finally she discovered that there sat someone next to her and she quickly put her book away. It wouldn't do if her reputation was damaged.

"Good morning Potter," She started, "what are you doing here so early?"

"I could ask you the same question. But, fair enough, I was reading." He said with a smirk.

"Obviously. But what were you reading? And why? I have never seen you in the Hogwarts library unless you had no other choice." She continued.

"Well, since the Tri-wizard tournament started I have wanted to get better. I'm going to take my studies seriously and train in duelling and other things like that. Also I'm going to learn more wizarding traditions and norms so I can be in the wizarding society without making a fool of myself. I just haven't had the time with all the things that kept coming up," Harry explained. He really wanted to do this but still he hadn't had the time till now.

"Oh, alright. Well I can recommend a few books that you might want to read. Also you might want to talk to Amelia Bones, she is the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, to see if she can help you set some training up. Fudge might be a jerk and ignore the fact that He is back but that doesn't mean everyone else does. Bones is definitely the person you want to talk to if you want to get some help. She also has a niece who is in our year at Hogwarts, Susan Bones." Daphne told him. Then she got up and found a few books that she told him to read. He decided to list them down, finish the book he was reading right now and then see if they were in his own library. So he listed the books put them back in their places and continued to read _Duelling:AnArt._

He must have dozed off, because suddenly he found himself in a bear-hug from his Godfather.

"Rise and shine pup, it's time to pranks," he said, a bit too excited. Harry just groaned and looked at him oddly before remembering who Sirius was. Sirius was Padfoot, one of the legendary Marauders, one of the best pranksters ever to set foot on Hogwarts and one of Fred and George's (or was it Gred and Forge) idols. He practically lived for three things. One, Harry. Two, Food. Three, Pranks. And number one and three were definitely the most important. Even though number two wasn't too far behind. Plus he was dead set on getting Harry to become James Potter AKA Prongs' Marauder heir. Good Fred and George didn't know who Sirius was. Harry made a decision right there only to call him Snuffles or Sirius when Fred and George were around, or else it might turn disastrous. He couldn't even begin to imagine a prank war between a Marauder on one side (or maybe even two if Remus joined) and Fred and George on the other side. He wasn't so sure that everyone would survive it. Especially since both Sirius and Fred and George would try to recruit him. That in itself wasn't so bad; he could curse all of them to oblivion with a single wave of his wand with some of the new curses he had found. The bad part was that they would not go after HIM; they would try to sabotage each other. And when trying to recruit a future Marauder it seemed that every possible thing was fair game. It suddenly seemed like a VERY good idea not to call Sirius Padfoot.

"Come on pup. You know what day it is today." Sirius was definitely FAR too eager. Harry Just groaned before he said.

"No Snuffles I don't. Why don't you tell me what day it is?" Harry said this with a expressionless face unless you count the slightly annoyed look in his eyes. Sirius just fainted when he heard that. Harry looked very surprised at that. What was so special about today that Sirius would faint 'cause he didn't remember. Harry decided that the best way to find out would be to wake Sirius and ask him. But how would he do that. Had they been at Hogwarts he would have _Enervated _him. But since he couldn't use magic outside Hogwarts until he was seventeen, he couldn't do that. He had completely forgotten about his emancipation the day before. Then a feral grin spread on his face. He had gotten an idea that Sirius wholeheartedly would have approved of had it been used on anyone but himself. He darted of to get a bucket.

Sirius awoke to a laughter he knew far too well. The laughter of James, his best friend. Then he felt the water and ice in his clothes. When he opened his eyes, however, he saw not James, but Harry. He felt a surge of disappointment when he remembered that James had been dead for almost fourteen years now. But that quickly drowned in the fact that Harry, of all people, had dared prank him, Padfoot of the legendary Marauders, squad leader in the Order of the Phoenix, former Captain of the aurors, James Potter's best friend and Harry's godfather.

"What are you doing kid?" He asked, while groaning at the feeling of being soaked. Then he remembered what awoke him. Not the water, James had soaked him far too many times for him to awake by just that. No, it was the laughter. When he now thought back, he found that he had never heard Harry laugh before. Chuckle at a joke, yes, but never a full laughter like the one now.

"Sorry Sirius, but it was the only way I could find to wake you." He didn't look sorry the least while he said that. Then he remembered why he had had to wake his godfather. "Hey Sirius, why did you really faint? I can't remember anything special about today."

Sirius looked ready to murder when Harry said that last sentence. The kid couldn't even remember his own birthday. The Dursleys would regret the way they had treated his godson. But first when he awoke, 'cause he fainted again after hearing that.

He awoke a couple hours later to the sound of silence. That would normally not be counted as a sound but in a house with people like Fred and George, it most definitely had to. Because if there were silence, then it was the silence before the storm. And it was. But not the one he thought it would be, it was a silence between Harry and his _friends. _They sat on each of the couches in with sour expressions on their faces. Harry seems to be about to explode from anger. Of course Sirius could figure out why. After all, Ron and Hermione hadn't even _tried_ to send him any messages. They had been too _busy._Hah, if they had been busy, then he was a free man. If he didn't get Harry away, curses and hexes would start flying.

"Hey Harry, you want to see the house?" he asked/shouted.

"Of course." Harry's expression changed from sour to glad so fast, it was almost scary.

Sirius and Harry then walked around the house and Sirius told him stories of his childhood until they reached the family tree.

"Hey Sirius, where are you?" The raven-haired teen asks.

"Well. Eh… I'm not actually on the tree, as I was disinherited when I was a teen."

"What? How can they do that?" Harry shouted. He became angrier and angrier until sparks started flying from his hair. Then lightning began to shoot from his fingers to the ground. Sirius just stood amazed as it was hundreds of years since a lightning elemental had lived. Earth, water and fire was all pretty common. Not as in "every wizard has one" common, but as in "10 wizards/witches per generation have one" common, while lightning and wind are the two rarest of them. Through history there had been a maximum of 25 people of each of the two elements.

But back to present, he had to stop Harry before he set the house on fire. Because while wind and lightning were the two rarest elements, they were also the strongest. Lightning could set fire almost as effective as fire, it could make water deadly by channeling lightning in it, it could make earth explode. And Wind could channel, control and strengthen fire, it could freeze water and cut earth.

Sirius saw no other way out than a quick stupefy. But when he thought Harry was out for the count, his hair started sparking again. It seemed that the electricity was rebooting his mind. He woke up and his eyes were not the usual green but a vibrant blue. Sirius tackled him down before he could do anything.

"Harry, stop. You are going to burn down the house if you don't stop. Your friends are going to die if you don't stop." He knew that it was low, but he didn't have much choice. If he didn't then they would actually die.

It did make Harry stop though. Suddenly all the sparks were gone and his hands stopped shooting lightning. He then went limp. Completely limp.

He rushed into the kitchen to get someone. He wasn't going to tell them about the elemental thing, no they would just tell Dumbledore since they were all his lapdogs, even Ron and Hermione. How Harry could not see that they were just using him were beyond him. Seriously they had been paid to be his friends since before he started Hogwarts. If they hadn't there would have been no chance in hell that the Weasleys could go to Hogwarts. And even before that Dumbledore had used his money to pay his "order" members. Like this was the Order of the Phoenix. Hah. Sirius had known for many years about Dumbledore's real order. The one that bore the name of _Miles Milites Nex. _The original order of the Phoenix had been founded to stop it. _That _was the one Sirius was a member of. He had gotten a mission to infiltrate the MMN and try to find out its members. When he did he was terrified. Albus "I have too damned many middle-names to write" Dumbledore, the so called _leader of the light, _was the superior of people like _Voldemort_ and _Gellert Grindelwald_. Since he reported that he had gotten two backups. James and Lily Potter. However, Dumbledore found out what they were and told his servant to kill them. The prophecy that they were _protecting _were also his work. A confundus and an obliviation and voila, one prophecy fresh and served.

He shook those thoughts away. Right now he needed to get someone to help him with Harry, before Dumbledore got to him. After James and Lily fell, two new backups had been placed. Nymphadora Tonks and Susan Bones. Nymphadora was the only one available at the moment since Susan hadn't arrived at Grimmauld place yet.

He ran down the stairs to the kitchen only to see it empty except for the matriarch of _The Light Family Weasley. _Like that would ever happen. Their reputation as a light family was another creation of Dumbledork. He had spent _years _crafting an image of them being a noble light family, despite the fact that they were originally a branch family of the Slytherins. Heck, Arthur had been a Slytherin and a pureblood supremacist as a young man. The rumor about him being in Gryffindor was the result of a ridiculously large amount of obliviations. The same with his reputation as a "muggle-lover". Nearly everyone in the _order_ had been obliviated several times, just to keep that secret.

Though they did play their roles well. I mean, Ronald actually "befriended" Harry to look more light. Honestly.

Seeing that only Molly Weasley were in the kitchen, he ran to the dining room, which none other than Blacks and those they allowed access could enter, and found Tonks there. She was communicating with HQ.

"Yes, I know… Someone's coming, I have to go." She turned around and faced Sirius. "Headquarters are NOT happy with recent developments. We need to get Harry away from here. Now. That is our orders. No waiting until Susan arrives, he is going away."

"I know. I just confirmed that he is a lightning elemental. Exactly like leader said. I'm going to go get him. You provide distraction?" Sirius asked.

"Yes. Explosions or meeting?"

"I'll give you three guesses." He said.

"Explosions it is. I'll get on it." She left the room to go prepare the explosives.

Sirius ran up the stairs to get Harry, only to find Ron and Hermione sitting on their knees over Harry's unconscious body. "Stupefy duplexius" And they were lying next to Harry, unconscious themselves.

Sirius took Harry over his shoulder, right as an explosion shook the house. He ignored it, and ran down the stairs, and out the door. As soon as he left the wards, he disapparated.

A/N: I'm sorry for the short chapter. But no slaughtering me for the cliffhanger. All flamers will be ignored, but useful critic will be taken to heart, if I can do anything about it.

Thanks for the reviews.

Now, several of you have asked that I make Daphne join Harry and Susan in their relationship. I would like you to tell me what you think. Please answer in reviews. I will then take a look and see if the majority wants it. Make no mistake, the final decision is mine, it is my story after all, but if enough vote and say Yes to Harry/Daphne/Susan, I might make it.

So there is three possibilities for you to vote on:

Harry/Susan

Harry/Daphne/Susan

Harry/Daphne

I'm not going to keep the story hostage, in exchange for reviews, I'll post it when I finish, but it might be some time. I have some other projects going, so it might be a couple weeks or three. But I will say please review. Even if it is only to tell me that it is good, it will be appreciated. Flamers WILL be ignored.


	3. Interlude Albus Dumbledore

_A/N: Hey everyone, it's been a while. I've written this, so that you can see a bit about Dumbledore. The next chapter will be a time skip, so sorry, but no, you won't get to see who is in 'The Order of the Phoenix' other than those I have already mentioned. As usual, please review._

_As usual, I claim to own nothing of the following, it is the property of J.K. Rowling and various publishers._

**Interlude - Albus Dumbledore:**

It was an early morning at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. No one, not even the sun had risen yet. No one, except Albus Dumbledore. Or, risen would perhaps be a wrong word, seeing as he had never actually went to sleep the night before.

Pacing back and forth in his office, thinking deeply, with only the occasional floo call to disturb him, Dumbledore had finally come to a conclusion on his problem. Many things could be said about the aging man, but fool is not one of them. He knew, that 'The Order of the Phoenix' existed, and that they had been the ones to work against many of his plans in the past century. He had also suspected Sirius of being a part of it, and kept him close so that he could keep an eye on his enemy. As they say, "Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer."

Thus, he had arrived at the conclusion that they had been the ones to kidnap the enigma that is Harry Potter. And that thought made him furious. It made him livid in anger. Only decades and decades of training in the control of his emotions had saved Hogwarts from his wrath. His greatest enemy had kidnapped the person who could, with the correct training and guidance of course, become his greatest asset.

As he stopped pacing, he looked towards Fawkes, the so-called 'Phoenix'. Fawkes was no more a phoenix than he was a light wizard. Throwing another spell at Fawkes, he hid the dark grey feathers and stormy eyes of the Ulama, the Devil bird, behind the illusion of a phoenix.

At last he gazed at his desk, noticing the huge piles of paperwork, and sighed. He had never thought that a Dark Lord's greatest trouble would be paperwork, but the devilish thing seemed to grow in numbers the longer he neglected it. Sitting down, he pulled out a quill from one of his numerous pockets, dipped it in the inkwell on the table, and started writing.


	4. III: King's Cross

_A/N: Well, this is another somewhat short chapter, but that's likely how it's going to be from now on. I'm sorry, but I just can't keep writing 4 or 8 page chapters. Though, on the bright side, I'll try to update more frequently. Also, as usual, flamers will be ignored, but reviews appreciated. _

_And as usual, I claim to own nothing of the following, it belongs to J.K. Rowling and various publishers._

**Chapter 3: King's Cross and the Hogwarts Express**

On a cool morning in early August there was an unusual amount of activity on King's Cross Station, London. Or perhaps not that unusual, since it was the same thing every year. Hundreds of strangely dressed children and adults tried to navigate through the usual crowd, and as always, far most of them succeeded in finding a way to Platform 9 ¾, even if they were on last second.

There was only one exception, one person who was dressed normally. Though 'normally' probably wouldn't describe it. He was dressed as a combination of a person expecting a fight at any time, and a 'punker'. Spiky black hair, knee high leather boots with steel cap, leather gloves, tight black jeans and a leather jacket over a t-shirt with a print of AC/DC. The crowd seemed to split in front of him as he walked, and aura of confidence shining from him.

As he reached the wall between Platform 9 and 10 and strode through it even the wizards and witches, notorious as they were for being arrogant and not moving out of the way for anyone, quickly moved out of the way. To them he had an aura saying, "Predator nearby, RUN!" even though he was no older than 15.

The platform was just as he remembered it, filled to the brink with parents and siblings, saying their goodbyes to the children, reminding them to behave properly, handing them things they had forgotten through the windows. Looking up at the watch he noticed that he had approximately 1 minute until the train would be going. Walking slowly, he entered the train just a second before the door closed behind him. Using a bit of elemental magic he made sure that anyone who came within a meter of him would be shocked, before heading towards an empty compartment, hiding his amusement at the students who got shocked by his magic behind a cold façade.

Entering the compartment, he found that he had been wrong. Not only were it not empty, but it was Ronald Billius Weasley and Hermione Jean Granger who had occupied it. The amusement replaced with cold anger, he kept up his cold mask, turning to leave the compartment.

"Wait," he heard a clearly feminine voice say from behind his back. Funny, he didn't remember Hermione's voice as being that feminine. "Who are you? It's impolite to enter a compartment and then leave without giving your name."

A sneer on his face, he turned his head, just enough to look Hermione in the eyes, "Pathetic," before leaving the compartment and continuing to search the train for an empty compartment. Eventually he found an almost empty compartment, where he quickly ordered the inhabitants of it to leave.

Sitting down, he pulled out a shrunken book, unshrinking it as he did. He then wandlessly locked the compartment, melting the lock with a little fire magic to be sure. Opening the book at the page he had been reading earlier, he started reading.

The rest of the tour to Hogwarts passed in relative order, with only few complications. At one point Draco Malfoy and his cronies showed up and tried to enter the cabin. Charging the door handle with a little electricity stopped that train of thought.

When the Express arrived at Hogsmead Station he melted the door completely, using some fire magic and stepped out of the compartment, only to find Hermione glaring at him.

"Destroying school property is against the rules. You should be happy the school year hasn't started yet, or I would have had your arse in detention with McGonagall for the rest of the year." She said with a scowl on her face.

Raising an eyebrow at her, he turned his head towards her, "Good thing for me it isn't, am I correct, Miss know-it-all?" was his reply, resulting in her turning bright red with anger. Before she could say anything though, he had left the train and started on his way to the carriages.

Entering an empty carriage, he waited for a certain person to arrive. He only had to wait for about ten minutes before said person entered the small carriage. He looked into her blue eyes and said, "Did they suspect you?" with a hint of worry in his voice even though he tried to hide it.

"…No. At least I don't think so. They were a little too busy trying to influence me, and through me, my aunt." The strawberry blonde girl said. She looked in his eyes, a bit of longing clear as the day. She knew she could not have him, not now, and possibly not ever.

"Good. It would be bad for the Plan if they had suspected anything. Though, I should not have expected them to," he stroked her cheek gently with his hand, "you are too good a spy, Susan." Even as he said that, he pulled out his wand and warded the carriage, silencing it, locking the door, changing the room into something more comfortable.

"So, report." His tone told her that he would have no arguments, of any kind.

"When I arrived there three weeks ago they didn't trust me. They thought I might be a spy of some kind, or perhaps an informer for my aunt. Particularly Hermione Granger didn't trust me. She always was the smart one among them. After a few days I had managed to get most of them to trust me, even if Granger was still suspicious. Ronald even seemed to be lusting after me a bit. As if I would even look twice at him." She snorts, thinking about how to continue, "Also, after about a week, I was invited to spy in on the order meetings with three of the Weasley children, Fred, George and Ginny. Since then, we mostly just had to clean the house, and every time we could, we spied on the meetings. Nothing important was said in the meetings, it was mostly just talk about who would guard the prophecy. Since we already know it, it doesn't really matter."

"Good. We can now proceed. Remember, when in school, we must not be seen together. It would compromise the plan." He stroked her cheek gently as he whispered, "But that doesn't mean we can't meet in secret," making her shiver in pleasure.

"I will look forward to that," she manages to say, "Harry Potter."


	5. Sorry

Sorry everyone, but I'm not going to continue writing this story. I can't see myself continuing it, although I might, at some point, re-do it. Anyhow, I've got a few other stories on my profile, for those of you who like my writing and aren't ready to kill me by now, and I have a few original stories on my fictionpress-account, as well as my wattpad profile. Links are on my userpage.

Yours truly

NKofod


End file.
